This disclosure relates to a system for maintaining a temperature within a cooler.
Many people use a cooler filled with ice to keep beverages and food cold in warm weather. Coolers, however, do not provide enough insulation to keep out all the exterior heat, and the interior temperature rises. Slowly, the ice inside the cooler starts melting into water. Consequently, the contents of the cooler can become wet and soggy when contacted by water, potentially ruining them.
As such it would be advantageous to have an improved system for maintaining a temperature within a cooler.